


Candy Foxes

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: “You should go back and sit with the others,” Kita murmured as Osamu settled beside him.“Not if you’re gonna sit back here and mope by yourself, Captain. It doesn’t suit you,” Osamu replied.“I am not moping. And you know you don’t have to call me that anymore,” Kita sighed. “The team will have a new captain soon.”





	Candy Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be crying foxes but it turned out sweet and fun instead so I guess here have this??

Everyone noticed when Kita slipped to the back of the bus instead of sitting up front like he usually did, but no one said anything. The third years took their usual places towards the front, and Suna snagged the first empty seat and used his jacket as a pillow against the window. Atsumu sat behind Suna, which he usually did so he could torment him, but this time Atsumu had an unusually serious expression, and everyone got the feeling he’d be fairly quiet on the ride home for once. He didn’t even notice when Osamu passed his seat, headed for the back. 

“You should go back and sit with the others,” Kita murmured as Osamu settled beside him. 

“Not if you’re gonna sit back here and mope by yourself, Captain. It doesn’t suit you,” Osamu replied. 

“I am not moping. And you know you don’t have to call me that anymore,” Kita sighed. “The team will have a new captain soon.”

“You are too moping,” Osamu countered. “You moped right back to the back of the bus!”

“I am  _ not-” _

“You can admit it, you know,” Osamu interrupted. “I know you said you wanted to be able to admire your teammates longer, but...you still smiled. You can admit you’re sad and frustrated and everything. You’re not the captain anymore, right? You don’t have to focus on the team. You can be selfish and cry a little, you know. It’d make you seem more human.” Kita eyed him for a moment, then sighed and glanced out the window. 

“As opposed to what, exactly? A robot?” he muttered. 

“I was thinking more like some kind of spirit. A god, maybe?” Osamu shrugged and leaned back against the seat, pretending not to notice the incredulous look Kita shot him. “Point is, you’re allowed to be a normal high school kid whose team just lost a tournament to some idiot crows.” 

“And how exactly would I act if I were a normal high school kid in that situation?” Kita asked. 

“Well, Atsumu is probably taking his frustration out on Suna, starting a pestering war even though Suna always wins those by bringing out some awful blackmail material. Dunno if you can call either of them  _ normal _ though,” Osamu mused. “Aran got all teary when you did your little speech, and he’s our team’s official Normal Guy, so probably you should cry some. Like I said before.”

“Do you have some sort of fascination with seeing me cry?” Kita questioned, turning to face Osamu just as the bus jolted, which made him yelp and nearly fall out of his seat. Kita righted himself and tried to glare at him, but it ended up as more of a pout, which made Osamu’s snicker die in his throat. 

“Uh. Maybe. Or maybe I just feel like if the rest of us cry but you don’t, it’ll be...I dunno. Weird? Like you’re our parent? And I  _ really _ don’t wanna think about you like a parent.” Osamu had no idea what he was saying, but he was pretty sure it was dangerously close to something he shouldn’t say, so he decided that was a good time to shut up. “Uh, so anyway, I’m gonna go beat up Atsumu or something now…” Osamu started to get up, but the bus jolted again, and he ended up right back in his seat, with a lot more force than he liked. 

“I believe that would be your sign to tell me what you do want to think about me like,” Kita observed, his tone dry but his eyes curious. Osamu swallowed hard and tried not to think about the way Kita’s eyes shone when he was really interested in something. 

“I thought it was a sign that someone needs to do some road repair,” Osamu countered. Kita’s eyes narrowed, and Osamu was afraid he was going to push the issue, but then Kita turned to face the front and Osamu relaxed. Which turned out to be a mistake. 

“If this is about your crush on me, I am fully aware of that,” Kita informed him, voice calm and even like he wasn’t revealing nearly two years’ worth of carefully hidden feelings. Osamu’s jaw fell open, his eyes flew wide, and he nearly choked on his tongue in an attempt to deny Kita’s words. 

“What? I never- I mean, I don’t...why would you think…” Osamu trailed off as Kita  _ oh so slowly _ turned his head to give Osamu the most deadpan look Osamu had seen in his life,  _ including _ the weird flat looks Suna gave. 

“You are not terribly subtle,” Kita explained. “You are also incredibly dense. I was hoping you would get around to confessing before now.” Osamu’s jaw was hanging open again, so he shut it, only for it to just...fall again. He repeated that loop a few times before he realized he probably just looked like a fish and cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. 

Then it hit him. 

“Wait. How long have you known?” Osamu’s voice shot up an octave and a half, and he was so busy gaping at Kita some more that he didn’t notice his teammates glance back at them, apparently process what was going on, and then start passing Suna money. 

“Not terribly long,” Kita assured him. “Just since last summer.” 

“Last summer?” Osamu shrieked. At the front of the bus, Ojiro beamed and held his hand out. A moment later, Suna scowled and handed over some of the money he’d just gotten. 

“Well, Aran told me last summer,” Kita admitted. “It took me a few months to believe him, so-”

_ “Aran knows?”  _ Osamu didn’t realize how loud he was, but Kita spotted Suna forking over more cash to Ojiro over Osamu’s shoulder. 

“I think a more important question is, where do we go from here?” Kita pointed out gently. Osamu just stared at him, still processing the fact that apparently the  _ entire team _ knew about his crush on Kita. “Osamu?”

“Uh…” Osamu tried to remember what Kita had just said, but it was a little difficult because Kita was watching him with an odd expression, halfway between curious and worried. 

“So, are you two gonna kiss so we can all give Suna more money, or did I actually guess part of this right?” Osamu screamed and fell off the seat in surprise, then glared up at Akagi as the libero leaned over the back of the seat in front of them. 

“Michinari, please go back to the front of the bus,” Kita sighed. Osamu grumbled and hauled himself back up onto the seat, settling beside Kita as Akagi rolled his eyes and turned away. 

“Fine, but you should really do something about all the money Suna’s making off you two.” Akagi plopped into the seat beside Atsumu, and Osamu distantly heard him ask Atsumu how  _ his _ crush was going. Osamu shook his head and tried to tune the others out. 

“My question stands,” Kita murmured. Osamu hesitated, wondering if he even had an answer to Kita’s question, and also what exactly that question  _ was. _ “What happens now, Osamu?” Oh,  _ that _ question. Osamu really didn’t have an answer for that. Before he could figure one out, there was a gentle pressure on his shoulder, and he glanced down to find that Kita’s forehead was pressed there. 

“Kita?”

“While you think, do you mind if I-”

“No! Go ahead!” Osamu squeaked. Kita let out a quiet huff that Osamu thought might have been amusement, or maybe relief, then settled more comfortably against Osamu’s side. Osamu tried to ignore it, but Kita’s chin was digging into his arm, so Osamu shifted and put his arm around Kita’s shoulders, letting Kita curl into him so his cheek rested on Osamu’s collarbone. He fit perfectly under Osamu’s chin, so perfectly that, after a quick glance at their teammates to make sure no one was looking, he summoned his courage and risked pressing his lips to the top of Kita’s head. 

Kita made a low, happy noise and snaked his arm around Osamu’s waist, tension Osamu hadn’t realized was there draining from his body, like he could rest now, because Osamu kissing his head was answer enough to his question.

Once Osamu thought about it for a moment, he realized maybe it was. 


End file.
